L'adieu to Tobenai Tori
by Salary Dam
Summary: Tinggal seminggu lagi. Tinggal seminggu lagi sebelum tanggal 20 Maret. Might have spoilers? Slight SoujixNaoto karena saya bosen dan akhirnya jadi begini.


A/N : Hallo! SD disini. Sebelum mulai, mari kita pertegas suatu hal. Fanfic ini memang mengandung unsur SoujiNao, tapi…tapi…Saya bukan fans SoujiNao. Sekali lagi, bukan.

Aku sih biasa-biasa aja ama tu pairing het populer satu. Nggak suka nggak benci. Alah ngapain sih bahas ginian. Langsung aja!

Ralat. Pertama-tama, ada pengumuman. Karena aslinya saya nggak tahu Naoto tuh tinggal di apartemen ataupun di rumah, disini kubikin aja ia tinggal di rumah bersama Kakeknya dan Yakushiji-san. Hah? Bingung ngapain manggil-manggil OC segala? Yakushiji-san itu bukan OC!! Kalo anda merhatiin Social Link-nya Naoto dengan baik, pasti anda tahu Yakushiji-san itu siapa. Ok, jadi Yakushiji adalah asisten(sekretaris) kakek-nya Naoto yang umurnya jauh lebih muda dari kakeknya. **PERHATIAN : TAMPANG, KEPRIBADIAN, BUSANA, DAN SIKAP YAKUSHIJI DISINI SAYA BUAT SENDIRI!!! **Berhubung dia gak ditunjukkin mukanya di game aslinya. Jadi aslinya mungkin dia kagak begitu.

Jadii, kesimpulannya begini. **1) Disini Shirogane Naoto saya buat tinggal di rumah bersama kakeknya dan asistennya, bukan berarti di game aslinya dia juga begitu. 2)Desain rumah saya buat sendiri, ASLI buatan fans. 3)Disini saya buat Naoto pinter main piano, gak berarti di game-nya dia juga begitu. **Aduh peka ini kan cuma FANfic. Gak asli. Syah.

Disclaimer : Cari di Google. Eh, salah! ATLUS. Dan Lagu La Chanson de L'adieu buatan Frederic Chopin.

Sebelum mulai…Ken/Naoto…Aiih, ide yang bagus!-digampar-

…………

_Tinggal seminggu lagi._

Seorang anak bertopi biru tua mendorong pintu gerbang sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, memasukinya sebelum menutupnya kembali. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah dan berhadapan dengan pintu dari bangunan rumah yang ada di depannya. Anak itu merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah kunci perak yang memantulkan cahaya matahari. Setelah memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang kunci yang tersedia, tangannya memegang engsel pintu, membuka pintu tersebut lalu menguncinya lagi.

Melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di dalam rak yang ada di samping, Shirogane Naoto berjalan di atas lantai rumahnya yang tak begitu dingin namun tidak hangat juga. Langkah kakinya pelan, terlihat seperti diseret. Ia berbelok ke ruangan luas yang ada di samping, menaiki 2 anak tangga kecil dan menimbulkan suara gesekan kayu seraya kakinya menapak di atas lantai kayu ruangan besar itu.

Naoto meletakkan tas sekolahnya di sofa yang ada, terdiam saja berdiri di tempat. Kepalanya menoleh, pandangannya terarah ke sebuah Grand Piano besar yang ada di tengah kiri ruangan. Detective Prince itu menghampiri instrument musik akustik tersebut, masih berdiam meskipun saat ini tubuhnya sudah berada di depan Piano yang dimaksud. Bola matanya yang berwarna biru keabuan menatap senar-senar perak dan emas yang ada di bagian dalam Grand Piano itu dengan kosong.

Hari ini tanggal 13 Maret 2012. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang khusus hari ini, namun ada hal yang sangat khusus seminggu lagi.

Naoto duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Piano, masih tidak tahu apa yang akan dan harus ia lakukan.

Tinggal seminggu lagi. 7 hari. 168 jam lagi. 10080 menit lagi. 604800 detik lagi sampai kepulangan Seta Souji menuju kota tempat ia sebenarnya berasal. Karena tadi baru saja Naoto menghembuskan nafas selama 1 detik, jadi sekarang waktunya tinggal 604799 detik lagi. Naoto tidak tahu harus mendefinisikan waktu sepanjang itu sebagai waktu yang singkat ataupun waktu yang lama. Satu hal yang pasti, Seta-san akan pergi seminggu lagi, itu saja.

Jari-jemari Naoto yang panjang dan kurus menyentuh tuts Piano yang ada di hadapannya, pergelangan tangannya bergerak ke kiri maupun kanan mengikuti gerakan jari Naoto yang mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. Padahal anak itu sendiri tidak tahu ia sedang memainkan lagu apa. Dan dia tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah waktu 7 hari ini.

Padahal belum setahun mereka berkenalan. Pertemuan itu pun sangat singkat dan terkesan datar, meksipun sebenarnya Naoto tidak mengharapkan lebih. Sejak beberapa bulan lalu mereka berdua mulai saling membantu; mulai dari soal Midnight Channel, Shadow, Kartu misterius, dan semua hal yang pernah mereka berdua lalui; keberadaan pria berambut kelabu itu semakin lama semakin penting dan khusus bagi hati sang detektif muda itu.

Dia takut. Naoto takut Souji akan pergi meninggalkannya selama-lamanya. Ia takut dirinya tak akan bisa lagi melihat wajah Souji yang menenangkan perasaannya itu. Dia takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya bila ia sendiri, tanpa lelaki itu di sisinya. Perasaan takut, panik, kecewa, sedih, semua bercampur aduk dalam hati Naoto dan ia melampiaskannya lewat permainan jarinya yang makin lambat dan lembut.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh begini. Naoto sudah berjanji akan tetap bisa berdiri sendiri sekalipun tanpa senior yang disayanginya di sisinya. Sejak awal juga ia pindah ke kota ini hanya untuk mencari kebenaran, dan bukan mencari persahabatan atau apapun yang sejenisnya. Kenapa sekarang ia menjadi gelisah?

Beberapa hari lalu sebelum ini, mereka berdua pernah berbicara berdua di Samegawa Riverbank.

"_Shirogane, aku harus pergi."Souji menutup matanya, tidak ingin melihat ekspresi di wajah Naoto._

"_Ya."Naoto hanya mengangguk, membiarkan cairan kopi dingin mengalir dari kaleng kopinya kedalam kerongkongannya._

_Menyadari tidak ada perubahan yang begitu besar pada sikap gadis maskulin yang sedang duduk di depannya, wajah Souji menjadi agak sedih. "…Kamu tidak sedih?"_

_Sang rambut biru tua menaruh kembali kaleng kopinya di atas meja, menimbulkan suara gesekan pelan."Jangan menanyakan pertanyaan tak berbobot seperti itu. Tentu saja sedih."_

_Si pria yang lebih tua hanya bisa tertawa kecil."…Kamu akan baik-baik saja kan meskipun aku tidak ada?"_

_Naoto terdiam sebentar, sebelum melengkungkan bibirnya sehingga membentuk sebuah senyum kecil."Tentu saja aku akan baik-baik saja."_

Naoto tahu, pada saat itu ia telah berbohong. Berbohong ke Seta-san, berbohong ke dirinya sendiri, berbohong ke semuanya. Ia sadar bahwa sejujurnya ia ragu apakah ia akan baik-baik saja kalau tak ada Seta-san, tapi ia tak ingin membuat laki-laki itu khawatir. Karena itu ia hanya memiliki 1 jalan keluar : berbohong.

Sesungguhnya, Naoto tak ingin Souji pergi. Dia ingin bisa selalu bersama dengan Souji, membantunya, mendukungnya, berada di sisinya. Ia tak ingin melepas orang yang sudah sangat banyak membantunya itu.

Namun tak ada hal yang tidak akan pernah berubah. Souji harus pergi, dan tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya. Seberapapun besarnya keinginan Naoto supaya lelaki yang sering disebut-sebut 'Leader' oleh kawan-kawannya itu tetap tinggal disini di Inaba, dia hanya bisa melihat Souji pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Bagaikan seorang pemilik burung yang tetap diam saja meskipun melihat burung peliharaannya kabur. _Dikejar pun tidak akan tertangkap,_ begitu pikirnya. Burung memiliki sayap, yang membuatnya bisa terbang kesana kemari dengan bantuan tulangnya yang berongga. Souji bukan burung dan juga tak memiliki sayap, tapi setidaknya keinginan orangtuanya cukup untuk menjadi 'sayap'nya.

Dan sang pemelihara, hanya bisa duduk terdiam di depan sangkar burung yang telah kosong. Meskipun tahu bahwa burung itu telah bebas, meskipun tahu burung itu tak akan kembali lagi, sang pemelihara tetap duduk dengan terus berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "_Kalau aku menunggu disini, mungkin burung itu akan kembali lagi."_ Sama saja seperti Naoto yang berpikir _"Kalau aku terus menunggu disini, pasti Seta-san akan kembali suatu saat."_. Padahal dia tahu, Seta Souji tak akan menapakkan kakinya lagi di Inaba setelah tanggal 20 Maret berlalu. Padahal ia tahu, sang burung yang sudah lepas tak akan kembali lagi ke sangkarnya. Terus membohongi diri sendiri supaya tidak melukai diri sendiri.

Pada akhirnya perpisahan pun pasti akan datang menjemput, dan itu berlaku bagi seluruh organisme yang ada di alam semesta ini.

Bersamaan dengan pikiran Naoto bahwa mereka akan berpisah tersebut, emosi mengalir ke tubuhnya; marah, kesal, kecewa, kepercayaan diri yang runtuh. Jarinya yang tadi bergerak dengan lembut mengubah ritmenya, menekan tuts Piano sekencang-kencangnya. Suara yang dihasilkan pun menjadi keras dan kasar, berbeda dengan suara yang sebelumnya. Dia tidak ingin tahu apapun lagi. Ia ingin waktu berhenti, mengulang semua hari kembali lagi ke hari ini, supaya ia tidak perlu berpisah dengan Seta-san. Sungguh pikiran yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Naoto-sama?"

Suara seorang lelaki tertangkap di daun telinga Naoto, memprosesnya lewat tulang-tulang dalam telinganya, gendang telinga, koklea, dan beberapa saraf pendengar sebelum akhirnya otaknya menerjemahkannya menjadi bentuk sebuah suara. Suara yang ia kenal.

Naoto menoleh, melihat sosok lelaki berambut coklat tua yang kelihatan lebih tua darinya sedang berdiri di pinggir ruangan, memperhatikan Naoto yang tengah menghentikan permainan pianonya. Laki-laki itu memakai jas hitam agak kehijauan dengan dasi hijau tua."Yakushiji-…san?"

Lelaki itu tidak berkata apapun, menghampiri Naoto dan pianonya."Lagu apa-apaan tadi itu? Ritmenya kacau balau, suara yang dihasilkan juga terkesan tidak biasa."Menurut Naoto, ini bukan pujian."Tapi gak tau juga sih, saya tidak tahu apa-apa soal Piano sih…"Yakushiji tersenyum malu.

Sang gadis berambut biru tersenyum miris."Yakushiji-san baru pulang?"

Yakushiji mengangguk. Naoto meneruskan pertanyaan-nya."Kalau begitu, dimana kakek?"

Kali ini ekspresi laki-laki itu tampak berbeda. Ekspresinya adalah ekspresi bingung."Lho, Shirogane-sama kan dari tadi ada di…"

Tiba-tiba tirai yang ada di samping kiri ruangan terbuka, dari baliknya seorang lelaki tua membuka jendela, masuk ke ruangan Piano tersebut dengan beberapa buku di tangan. Naoto kaget bukan main, spontan berdiri seketika."O-Ojii-chan!? Kok bisa muncul dari koridor? Rasanya tadi tidak ada siapa-siapa…"

"Haloo."Kakek Naoto tersenyum santai, bahkan dengan lambaian tangan."Naoto saja yang tidak sadar. Dari tadi kakek ada di Perpustakaan kok."

"Kenapa tidak bilang…?"Naoto membenturkan telapak tangannya ke wajahnya sendiri.

"Habis Naoto keasikan main piano, lagipula kakek juga sedang membaca buku. Lagian gak ada yang bilang kakek pergi ke luar kan?"Teringat sesuatu, kakek Naoto menaruh buku-buku yang ia bawa tadi di sofa yang ada, lalu menatap cucunya lurus-lurus."Naoto. Ada masalah?"

Tentu saja hal seperti ini tidak diduga oleh Naoto."H-Hah? Kenapa bicara begitu?"

"Permainan Pianomu tidak seperti biasanya."Kakek Naoto memegang kedua pundak cucunya, wajahnya khawatir."Katakanlah pada kami. Ada masalah apa, Naoto?"

Terkadang Naoto ingin menangis. Ia sedih ia tak punya ayah dan ibu, tapi ia sangat senang bisa bersama dengan kakeknya dan Yakushiji-san yang sudah ia anggap keluarga sendiri. Dia senang memiliki orang-orang yang senantiasa mengkhawatirkan dirinya seperti mereka berdua. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah masalahnya sendiri, dan masalah yang harus ia selesaikan sendiri."…Tidak ada apa-apa…"

Baik alis Yakushiji maupun kakek Naoto mengerut. Kakek Naoto melepaskan cengkramannya dari bahu Naoto, menghela nafas."Ya sudah kalau tak mau cerita."

Sebelum Naoto bisa protes, pria tua itu sudah memotong duluan. "Oi Yakushiji, kita main yuk? Sudah lama kan."Kakek Naoto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pria yang ada di samping Naoto.

"Oh? B-Baiklah, tunggu saya ambil biola di kamar saya dulu!"Yakushiji langsung melesat keluar dari ruangan tanpa pintu tersebut, menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.

Sunyi. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Naoto terlalu takut untuk mengatakan apapun. Takut akan kakeknya mungkin akan marah, takut terhadap kenyataan bahwa ia akan berpisah dengan Seta-san, takut akan kehilangan satu orang lagi yang disayanginya nanti…

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat dan besar meraih topi biru Naoto, memegang benda itu dengan tangannya yang lain. Sesuatu yang hangat dan besar itu adalah tangan kakek Naoto, yang kini tengah mengelus kepala Naoto, mengacak-acak rambutnya. Naoto kaget, mendongak untuk mempertemukan bola mata biru keabuan-nya dengan bola mata hitam kemerahan kakeknya.

Kakek Naoto tersenyum."Ojii-chan percaya Naoto bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri."

Naoto terdiam, alisnya mengerut dan mulutnya terbuka. Perlahan ia tersenyum malu, wajahnya sedikit merah.

"Maaf lama menunggu!"Yakushiji kembali dengan biola coklat di tangan, beserta penggeseknya."Ayo kita main, Shirogane-sama!"

Kakek Naoto meletakkan topi Naoto kembali ke kepalanya."Oosu."

Naoto membetulkan posisi topinya yang jadi miring."Memangnya kalian mau memainkan lagu apa?"

"Nggak tau deh. Enaknya apa, Yakushiji?"Kakek Naoto duduk di kursi Piano yang ada.

Yakushiji berpikir sebentar sebelum sebuah seringai menghampiri wajahnya."Bagaimana kalau La Chanson de l'adieu/ gubahan dari Etude no.3(Opus 10-3) Karya Chopin?"

Bola mata Naoto terbelalak. L'adieu kan…lagu _perpisahan…_gadis itu menoleh ke Yakushiji yang masih tersenyum santai seperti biasa, pandangan terkejut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, lagi mood aja. Lagipula saya belum begitu mahir memainkan lagu lain, ehehe."Yakushiji tersenyum lagi.

Naoto awalnya masih terkejut, tapi perlahan ia mulai tersenyum sambil menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah. Siap?"Kakek Naoto bersiap di Piano.

"Kapanpun!"

Gesekan biola terdengar bersamaan dengan tekanan tuts Piano. Naoto duduk di sofa, mendengarkan nada-nada yang terurai dari 2 orang lelaki yang hidup bersamanya. Pikirannya mulai melayang, menyesuaikan diri dengan musik yang dimainkan.

Dia teringat lagi soal Seta-san. Perpisahan mereka berdua memang sudah tak terelakkan lagi. Namun tidak bertemu lagi tak berarti berakhir. Sekarang, Shirogane Naoto berada di Inaba dengan tidak lagi membohongi dirinya sendiri, Persona yang bernama Yamato-Takeru, dan semua hal dan kasus yang pernah mereka lalui bersama, adalah hubungan antara dirinya dan Souji.

Karena itu, meskipun sekarang mereka tidak saling berhadapan dan Naoto ragu suaranya akan terdengar oleh Souji, dia tetap akan membisikkan kata-kata ini.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya…Seta-san…semua orang…"

Tidak ada orang lain yang mendengar ucapan itu kecuali Naoto sendiri, karena di saat kata-kata itu terucap iringan musik meleburnya menjadi satu.

* * *

Tanggal 20 Maret sudah lama berlalu. Mungkin sudah beberapa minggu, bahkan sebulan telah berlalu sejak hari kepulangan Seta Souji itu. Naoto masih ingat bahwa dia telah berkata seperti ini _"Kita akan bertemu lagi. Pasti." _Kepada lelaki itu pada hari kepulangannya.

Asal tahu saja, Shirogane Naoto bukan orang yang suka mengucapkan kata-kata yang sekedar kiasan. Semua perkataan-nya selalu nyata, tanpa terkecuali. Kenapa dia bisa dengan percaya diri berkata bahwa dia dan Souji akan bertemu lagi? Karena…

Naoto menoleh ke gadis berambut merah yang duduk di sampingnya sambil menyeringai. Menyadari pandangan lekat dari sang Detective Prince, si rambut merah itu menoleh dengan tatapan 'Ada-apa'. Naoto membalas tatapan itu dengan gelengan pelan yang bisa juga berarti 'Tidak-ada-apa-apa'.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di dalam kereta dengan jurusan sebuah kota. Dengan banyak koper beserta barang-barang yang tengah dibawa oleh mereka. Alias, mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Inaba.

Gadis yang rambutnya diikal itu mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Naoto."Tapi, Naoto-kun, aku tidak menduga kamu akan ikut aku kembali ke kota! Aku kembali karena ada pekerjaan lagi lho. Kalau kamu?"

"Alasanku juga kurang lebih sama. Kehidupan kita kan tidak begitu berbeda, mengingat kita berdua sudah sama-sama memiliki pekerjaan berat di usia muda."Naoto mengangguk."Lagipula Kakekku dan Yakushiji-san harus menangani kasus pembunuhan berantai di kota itu. Jadi sekali mendayung 2-3 pulau terlewati."Dia menengok ke kursi belakang, melihat Yakushiji dan kakeknya yang sedang tertidur pulas di kursi tersebut.

"Haah. Kembali ke kota lagi ya…hiks. Aku pasti kangen sama Inaba nanti."Rise manyun, membuat Naoto tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah menjadi bahagia."Oh ya! Kudengar Souji-senpai tinggal di kota-kota dekat tempat yang kita tuju loh! Siapa tahu nanti bisa ketemu. Ehehe…"

Naoto hanya tersenyum.

Kalau burung itu tidak akan kembali, buat apa terus duduk diam menunggu.

Tangkap saja lagi.

…………

A/N : HUWOH ANCUR BANGET. BANYAK KATA-KATA YANG TERKESAN JANGGAL. UDAH KEPANJANGAN LAGI. CORNY. SENTIMENTAL. TERLALU CENGENG. OOC. BIKIN ENEG. SAYA AJA AMPE BERMUKA 'Eeeekkkhhh ini aku yang nulis nih?' GINI. HOOEKKK.

Soal burung itu NGACO! Wong asal tulis, asal jadi karena bingung. Huu, maafkan Salary Dam yang bodoh ini…-ditabok-Haah, ternyata kalau bukan pairing kesukaanku hasilnya gak maksimal…huuhh…-ditendang-

Btw bagi yang bingung itu akhirnya Rise kan ceritanya balik ke kota buat jadi Idol lagi, nah si Naoto ikutan, kebetulan dia dan keluarganya juga ada tugas disana. Begitulah. Halaah. Inget ini **FAN**fic.(melakukan penekanan tanpa alasan yang jelas)

Oh ya, saya lagi pengen membuat nama depan buat Yakushiji-san nih. Versi saya gitu, bukan aslinya namanya emang begitu. Yang mana yang menurut kalian paling baik?

Usul 1: Yakushiji Rento, dengan **Ren **yang berkanji _Hubungan/Sambungan _plus **to **yang berkanji _Kebenaran/Keadilan. _Jadi arti nama **Rento **itu _Sambungan Keadilan. _Gimana?-ditabok-

Usul 2: Yakushiji Shito, dengan **Shi **yang berkanji _Tuan _plus **to **yang artinya tetap sama seperti yang diatas. Jadi arti nama **Shito **itu _Tuan Keadilan. _Oke?-digampar-

Usul 3 : Yakushiji Shito, dengan **Shi **yang berkanji _Kota _plus **to **yang artinya tetap sama. Jadi arti nama **Shito **itu _Kota Kebenaran. _Bagus tak?-ditendang-

Huu, pokoknya saya maunya akhiran namanya **to**, nggak mau tau!! Huwaaaaaaa-dilempar ke laut-

**OMAKE!!**

Sesuatu yang hangat dan besar itu adalah tangan kakek Naoto, yang kini tengah mengelus kepala Naoto, mengacak-acak rambutnya. Naoto kaget, mendongak untuk mempertemukan bola mata biru keabuan-nya dengan bola mata hitam kemerahan kakeknya.

Kakek Naoto : Hmm, Naoto masih saja pendek ya.

Naoto : …

Tidak, kali ini tidak ada korban jiwa karena Naoto terlalu sayang pada kakeknya.


End file.
